


A Kiss out of Pride

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Danny's positive reinforcement might just be what finally gets Steve to think before he acts...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 50 Kisses [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Kiss out of Pride

Steve taps the tech table as he inspects the schematics of the warehouse, noting the multiple access/exit points and realizing there’s no way 5-0 can keep it secure without help. “Okay, let’s get a warrant pushed through and get HPD in to provide assistance.”

He turns away to head back to his office to call the governor, stopping short as he almost runs into Danny. He backs up a step when Danny doesn’t show any signs of moving; the folded arms and wide smile on his face are somewhat discerning. Steve folds his own arms defensively. “What?”

“I am just basking in the very rare occurrence where you are actually behaving like an officer of the law. I wasn’t entirely positive you even knew what a warrant was! I’m so proud.”

Steve huffs. “Contrary to what you may believe I have read up on local laws and procedures.”

Danny’s finger pokes him none too gently in the sternum. “You just pick and choose when and where to apply them.”

Steve shrugs, because Danny isn’t completely wrong in his complaint. He’s taken by surprise though when Danny pulls him down with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him. He’s embarrassed how quickly the office fades away with the curl of Danny’s talented tongue against his, the heat and arousal burning through his body with the press of Danny's body.

He blinks his eyes open slowly when Danny pulls back, not quite ready to return to reality. Unclenching his fingers from Danny’s shirt, Steve flattens his palm and holds him close. He has to clear his throat to speak. “What was that for?”

“Positive reinforcement.” Danny’s own voice is breathy, Steve’s attention is drawn to the tongue licking his lips. “Just think what reward you would get if you waited for back-up.”

And just to prove Danny knows exactly how to get Steve going, he drags that tongue across his lips in a way that is entirely deliberate, and completely inappropriate for the office if he doesn’t want Steve taking advantage of him. Steve swallows and thinks _maybe_ he could give back-up an extra second’s thought next time...


End file.
